


Blue & Ronan Friendship Thing by momebie [Podfic]

by RevolutionaryJo, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Blue & Ronan Friendship Thing read by RevolutionaryJo & Rhea314</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue & Ronan Friendship Thing by momebie [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue/Ronan Friendship Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/193657) by Momebie (Katilara). 



**Title** : Blue & Ronan Friendship Thing  
**Author** : Momebie  
**Reader** : RevolutionaryJo & Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Raven Cycle  
**Character** : Blue & Ronan  
**Rating** : General Audiences  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings  
**Summary** : Blue & Ronan friendship thing  
**Text** : [ here ](http://charmingpplincardigans.tumblr.com/post/139129626894/ooooh-for-the-minific-thing-blue-and-ronan)  
**Length** 0:04:26  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon%202016/Blue%20&%20Ronan%20Friendship%20Thing%20by%20Momebie.mp3)


End file.
